


Fall Asleep With Me

by tripodscorpion



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Trauma, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: Hyde has never been able to sleep properly since the day Magis had died.
Relationships: Alata & Hyde (Goseiger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fall Asleep With Me

Alata watched Hyde from afar with a look of perplexity as the blue warrior stared out of the window, into the night. It was getting late and the others were getting ready for bed, the usual nightly occurrence of Eri hogging the bathroom and Agri throwing a fit outside of the bathroom raged on behind him. Tonight, Alata wasn't getting involved though. He was more curious about Hyde. Hyde wasn't getting ready to go to sleep. He was still dressed in his usual attire and made no movement that indicated to Alata that he was getting up anytime soon. 

"Goodnight!" Eri called enthusiastically to her friends as he finally vacated the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah," Agri snarked bitterly. "Goodnight dipshit,"

"Agri," Moune warned.

"I love you too!" Eri sang.

And then all was quiet after Agri had shut the bathroom door. Moune bid her goodnight to Hyde and the seaick responded with an almost inaudible grunt. Hyde's staring out the window continued for a long time and it seemed he had forgotten Alata was still here, because soon, the faint sound of Hyde holding back tired sobs caught Alata's attention and had the red warrior standing up to go to his friend. Alata placed his hand on Hyde's shoulder and in response Hyde's breath hitched. 

"Hey Hyde," Alata started off gently. "Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?"

Hyde was quiet for a long moment, probably trying to collect himself and his emotions before he spoke. 

"Alright," his voice was shaky. 

Alata let his hand slip down from Hyde's shoulder to his hand and interlocked their fingers before pulling Hyde to his feet. Hyde obliged and allowed Alata to lead him along to his room. Alata lead Hyde straight to the bed and waited for the blue warrior to sit down before he went to shut the bedroom door. Hyde was silent and wouldn't look Alata in the eyes, a sign that he was embarrassed, ashamed that he had been caught. 

"Do you want to put on pajamas?" Alata asked carefully.

Hyde shook his head. 

"At least take your jacket off," Alata coaxed. "You'll be more comfy that way,"

The seaick did just that and removed his jacket before neatly folding the jacket and placing it on his lap. Alata took the blue garment away from Hyde and placed it on top of his own clothes before going to join Hyde on the bed. Hyde watched awkwardly as Alata buried himself under the covers to the point where Hyde could only see Alata's eyes. The smaller of the two giggled awkwardly and opened the blanket, inviting Hyde to join him.

"Come on, It's warm," the skick assured. 

Hyde sighed brokenly as his leader to wrapped him in the blanket. Alata was right, it was warm. Said boy decided to make it even more warm by snuggling into Hyde's side. Hyde's eyes widened as he turned to look at his leader. Alata gave him a confused expression, one akin to that of a puppy that couldn't quite grasp what was happening.

"Is something wrong?" Alata questioned quietly. 

"I just...I just don't sleep well at night," Hyde admitted glumly.

"I know," Alata mumbled. "But I'm here with you now. And I know that's not the same as having Magis here but I promise, I'm really good at scaring away nightmares!" 

Alata's eyes were wide with innocence and Hyde couldn't help but let out a tired laugh at his expression. Alata pouted in return which only caused Hyde to laugh again. Alata could be so adorably innocent at times, it was almost comical.

"Just trust me," Alata continued. "Cuddle up with me and you'll see, you'll sleep fine,"

Hyde was doubtful, he really was. He hadn't ever slept properly since the night Magis had left him. Still, Alata made him want to try. So, he snuggled closer to the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him to his chest. In response, Alata nuzzled against his chest and let out a content sigh. 

"Close your eyes for me, Hyde," Alata yawned sleepily. "You'll see,"

Hyde obeyed, allowing his eyes to slip shut. And for the first time in a long time, Hyde fell asleep with a calming, warm feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
